Diet Mountain Dew
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: "Take another drag turn me to ashes Ready for another lie? Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is" -Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey


**AN:** This is just a little something that stuck in my head. A short and sweet oneshot. I'm using it to get back into writing a bit, so hopefully I'll be updating Double Agent soon as well since I've started a little of the next chapter. This is inspired by the song Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey, which is where I got the title from. This is probably kind of AU, but I don't mention anything really AU, so I guess it's up to you to interpret it however you want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Totally Spies and have nothing to do with Lana Del Rey or any of her songs.

* * *

Her red stilettos clicked against the hot New York sidewalk and a bottle of diet mountain dew was in her hand, her perfectly manicured red fingernails contrasting against the green bottle. She came to a stop at the end of the street and looked around. Late as always. She sighed and pulled out a pair of red heart shaped sunglasses given to her by none other than Clover. Well, it's the only pair I have right now. Putting them on she rolled up the sleeves and undid a few top buttons of her plaid button down, grateful that she had at least had the sense to wear shorts on such a hot day even if they were denim. Finally a white convertible pulled up in front of her. The man in the car took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," he said, blowing the smoke in her direction, his smirk giving away the fact that he wasn't sorry at all. She rolled her eyes, "I expected as much," she replied climbing into the passenger side. He watched her, momentarily distracted by the lacy bra peeking through the unbuttoned top of her shirt, before pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stuck it in the ashtray in his cup holder.

"Come on, you can drop the good girl act now, Sammie."

She smirked, "Gladly." She leaned over and kissed him with abandon.

She pulled away, "Now are we driving or what?"

He laughed, "I'm such a bad influence on you aren't I?"

"Of course, but that's part of your charm," her red lips pulled up into a smile. He returned her smile with a knowing smirk.

He began to drive out of the city and into a more secluded part of New York. As soon as they got to the empty back roads, Tim sped up easily going 30 miles above the limit. Samantha once again noticed the Jesus figurine on his dashboard. Oh, the irony. She put her bottle of mountain dew up to her lips.

"That stuff is so bad for you," he stated watching her take a long sip of her drink.

She put the bottle down and smirked, "Didn't you get the memo, Tim?" she leaned over until she was right by his ear, "I love things that are bad for me," she whispered seductively.

"I can't argue with that," he replied, a lustful look in his eyes.

She walked into the clearing first, pulling her sunglasses back as as a headband to get a better look. The place was essentially a large field of grass with some scattered flowers surrounded by large towering trees. "We haven't been here before," she commented. "I know," he said admiring her long legs before walking up to her, "and no one ever comes through here either," he spoke into her ear while wrapping his arms around her. She turned around in his arms, "Perfect," she replied while trailing her long fingernails along his neck. "You know what's even more perfect?" he asked while undoing the rest of the buttons on her shirt, "you," he finished without waiting for a reply. "Always the charmer," she said, placing a hand on his chest and moving him backwards.

She pushed him against the tree and trailed her lips up his neck, "You know you're no good for me," she started to say as his hands grabbed her waist and turned them around so her back was pressed against the tree, "but I want you anyway," she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist. "And of course I take full advantage of that," he replied, crashing his lips onto hers. His hands trailed her body finally reaching up and breaking the hair tie holding her hair in it's messy bun. "You're hair looks much better down," he mumbled against her skin. He stripped her of her clothes faster than she could keep up with. "Impatient are we?" she breathed out. "I could say the same to you," he replied as she tore open the front of his shirt and ran her hands over his muscled abs. Connecting their lips once more he carried her over to the blanket laid on the ground and immediately covered her small frame with his larger one. Her hands were already working on his pants as he reached around to unclasp her bra. She moaned and arched her back as his lips met the newly uncovered skin, her nails gliding down his back. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her underwear before he tore off the last remaining barrier between them. "You can't ever be gentle can you?" she asked from underneath him. "It's not in my nature," he replied with a smirk before entering her.

Hours later the sky had darkened and the stars shined brightly away from the pollution of the city. Sam stretched her arms up above her head and propped herself up on her elbow. Tim was staring up at the stars and looked as perfect as he always did. She admired his body before she pulled back to lay down on the blanket, keeping the sheet securely around her, "Do you think we'll be in love forever?" the words tumbled from her lips before she realized what she was saying. He pulled his gaze away from the sky above them and glanced over at her. "Forever is a long time, sweetheart."

* * *

I'm too tired to properly edit this, but I really wanted to get it up, so I'll go back later, but let me know if you notice any mistakes and like always please review! I love to hear what you guys think. Hopefully this story doesn't seem too rushed but I didn't want to make it too long.


End file.
